Question: Tiffany did 23 more push-ups than Ishaan in the evening. Tiffany did 27 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ishaan do?
Solution: Tiffany did 27 push-ups, and Ishaan did 23 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $27 - 23$ push-ups. She did $27 - 23 = 4$ push-ups.